


Sad Eyes Met Thick Thighs

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby!Kankri, Chubkri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronkri drabble, includes a chubby Kankri and a loving Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Eyes Met Thick Thighs

"The distinctness in the hemospectrum began soon after it was established, meaning a single color pigment could separate a troll from-"  
Kankri blathered on. Cronus wasn't listening, he was entirely too focused on the plump troll in his lap. He has his chin resting on Kankri's shoulder, having told Kankri it was to follow along better, which was a blatant lie. Cronus just wanted to touch Kankri, touch him all over, from his wide hips and thick, curved thighs to his round belly and soft chest. He'd tried before, but Kankri had always slapped his hands away, claiming it was "triggering". He sighed, ignoring Kankri's boring speech and decided to risk scolding. He slowly moved his hands from where they had been, on either side of Kankri, to around his waist. Kankri's reading got quieter, and then he stopped talking.  
"Cronus?" he asked, his voice full of reprimand. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm lowvin on my cute ass matespirit is what I'm doing." He kept his grip around Kankri's belly gentle.  
"You know how I feel about this..." Kankri trailed off.  
"No, actually, I don't. Mind educatin me ?" Cronus crooned, close to Kankri's pointed ear.  
"I.. It makes me uncomfortable." The mutantblood said, his usually soft voice a bit high pitched.  
"And vwhy is that?" The seadweller said softly, breath cool against Kankri's skin.  
"I don't like being fondled." Kankri said. "Or treated like a pet, or a plaything."  
"That's not what I'm trying to do, babe, you gotta believe me." Cronus kissed Kankri's cheek.  
"I know, I know, it just reminds me of that is all. Perhaps move your arms up a bit? I particularly abhor my belly being fondled." Kankri stated, and shifted so Cronus could do as he said.  
"Aww, but your belly's so fuckin' adorable." Cronus whined, but moved his arms up an inch or two. Kankri blushed lightly, and scolded him. "My belly is no such thing, it is a place where I store fat, nothing more."  
"It's adorable. I can provwe it, if you'll let me."  
Kankri sighed, and Cronus knew he'd won.  
"There's nothing to prove." He said, setting the book in his lap aside. "But, that book is quite dull and I suppose I could allow you to entertain me with your nonsense for a bit."  
Cronus moved from behind him to in front of him. "I'm gonna need you to lift up the sweater, Kanny."  
Kankri huffed, blushing lightly. "I despise that nickname." he said as he tugged his ill-fitting red sweater off, revealing his plump, round belly that Cronus so adored.  
"Okay, I don't even need to say anything. Look at that! That's adorable." Cronus gushed, then leaned forward and kissed it. Kankri's blush grew brighter, and he weakly argued still. "No, it's a pouch of fat on my abdomen."  
"Well it's damn cute for a pouch of fat." Cronus rubbed his cheek on Kankri's belly, loving it's warmth. Kankri rolled his eyes, not willing to argue with him any longer.  
"If it's so cute, then why do I always get poked and prodded there when being insulted?"  
"They're jealous, and they vwanna touch it, too." Cronus concedes, looking up at Kankri's cherubic face.  
"I doubt that's true, but, whatever-" Kankri's cut off by Cronus pressing his cold lips to Kankri's own, feverishly warm ones. It's a sweet kiss, one meant to shut Kankri up, that works splendidly for Cronus. When he pulls away, Kankri looks a little less uptight than he did before. He sighs, and smiles. "What'd I do to deserve you, huh, Cronus? You're always so good to me."  
"You put up with my bullshit, that's what. Then you unlocked the gooey, loving core inside all the bullshit." Cronus smiles, too. Kankri giggles, a sweet sound to Cronus' ears.  
"God, if I could hear that laugh more often, it's adorable." He says, lying his head on Kankri's belly.  
"You call everything I do adorable." Kankri rebukes, giggling lightly.  
"Not true, I don't call myself adorable, now do I." Cronus jokes, grinning crookedly, and Kankri laughs, his belly jiggling pleasantly.  
"No, you don't." He says, and puts a hand in Cronus' hair. The seadweller purrs his approval. "This is so nice, can vwe do this all the time?"  
"Maybe not all the time, but definitely more often." Kankri nods, and Cronus smiles. "You're the best boyfriend ewver!" He croons loudly, and Kankri giggles again. "Yep, that's me." He says, smiling. Cronus sits up, and kisses Kankri again, this time pushing the pudgy troll onto his back and straddling his hips. Kankri lets out a few whines and moans but Cronus shuts him up by deepening the kiss to distract him. It works, and soon Kankri is too busy sucking on Cronus' cold violet tongue to make much noise at all.


End file.
